Fall of Havok
by D Pax Xtreme
Summary: Fall of havok is just another Halo story...


The Fall of Havoc

Boom! A high pitched, ground quaking heavy plasma cannon had made a 80 foot wide crater in the battle field. "Mendez", Master Chief exclaimed," cover the right flank!"

"Yes sir" , acknowledged Mendez and with his MG34 he peppered the enemy with inch long bullets. The bullets pierced through the lines like rain falling heavily on a panicked mob of people. "Selphi", yelled Master Chief through his intercom, "cover the left flank". As Selphi reloaded a new clip onto her MG34, the Galatain's elites were at full throttle charging at Selphi. Selphi took out a G3 grenade and threw it at where the elite warriors were headed. Boom! The left and right flanks were covered now all they had to worry about was the one between the both flanks, the center.

Now all the Master Chief had to do was go in and take the battlefield. The Master Chief turned on his intercom and exclaimed, " Max, Roy, need you to snipe", " Roger that" acknowledged both Max and Roy. Max and Roy started to pepper the lines of Galatian foot soldiers with bullets and rockets. The Master Chief then uses his zoom in button on his HUD (Heads Up Display) and checks up on Max and Roy.

After checking up on Max and Roy he then calls Ray and Sammy to come with him through the battlefield to check if there were any more survivors. Boom! Another plasma cannon had hit again and this time it was three feet wider! The Master Chief and his group walked in the huge crater. The air was filled with the stench of the Galatain death odor. Here and there Galatainian corpse lay scattered in the 83-foot crater. Searching for any Galatainian survivor the Master Chief goes through body after body. There were none to be found in the crater. So the Master Chief moves on to the next part of the foggy and smelly battlefield.

Then the Master Chief 's AI started to talking to him " Master Chief Galatainian drop ships inbound 3 minutes" , the Master looks ahead ,Max and Roy were driving the foot soldiers more away from the Master Chief and his group. After walking through the crater the Master Chief then calls Mendez and Selphi to the front lines. Selphi and Mendez move swiftly through the battlefield. The drop ships that the Master Chief was informed about arrived shortly after Selphi and Mendez got there.

The Galatain army managed to push the Master Chief and his group. Boom! Again another plasma cannon had shot a plasma aftershock. "Mendez cover me and Sammy, were going in", said the Master Chief.

Boom! "Incoming bogies, at your left EC19" said EC415.

"Oh yeah!! Take that Galatain scum--- No fancy stuff kid or you'll kill yourself", said EC415. " Dang, these Galatain scum won't give up won't they captain", exclaiming Arnold. Boom! " Come on long swords move! " said the leader of the long swords. Suddenly the captain's intercom came on, static interfered, than the sound came kind of clear " Come in... Come in...Charlie team need...man down...need pick up...repeat...man down...need...over and out", the captain understood the message and called the fleet and told the situation of the Charlie team's position and called a pick up for them.

After the fleet answered the captain's request and the drop ship was off. "Charlie team", called the captain," Do you read" waiting for a answer it finally came in" Yeah, were here, so do we got a ride or not" said the Master Chief (gunfire and plasmic bolts were interfering during the intercom was in use). " Yeah it'll take 3 hours ---3 hours! You want us to wait that long, we got an injured man here---I know that, but--- but no, the man is dying here--- I know, but that is all I could do, but there is an abandon fort 1 click away from where your at "said the captain.

" Sir, we need to fall back and get to the fort to get more ammo, were running out", said Mendez.

" Ok, move out men, Max, Roy get down here and cover the retreat", yelled the Master Chief through his intercom.

" Yes sir" acknowledged Max and Roy.

Max and Roy took out smoke grenades and threw it at the enemies for the retreat. Master Chief and his group ran through a jungle before getting sight of the fort. "Max get up and man the 50 CAL start to cover us" said the Master Chief through the intercom. When Max got up there he hailed the Galatian elites with 2 inch long bullets! The rest of the team got into their posts.

The Master Chief got Sammy to the Medic room and fixed him up the best they could. "Selphi get up to the bunker and slow down the charge," said the Master Chief. Suddenly the Master Chief 's AI started talking to him " The pick ups in 1 hour Master Chief ", said the AI sounding relieved after the long battle they fought, their finally getting out of this infested planet. Bang! Bang! Boom! The gate was opened everyone fell back to the tower. The Galatain soldier infested the Fort.

"Sir", said Mendez," the drop ships are here."

"Get to the tower; Max, cover Roy," commanded the Master Chief, who was carrying Sammy on his back. He then, jumped onto the drop ship and covered the retreat. He saw Roy calling to Max, telling him to hurry up. Right out of the blue, a beam of plasma ripped through Max's shoulder, and he fell down helplessly.

"Go on, I'll be there in a minute," Max cried, for he didn't want any more men to fall. Master Chief had no other choice then to signal the pilot for launch. He starred at Max, who was being slaughtered with plasma guns, while the ship was furthering Max's corpse. And then he saluted Max for his bravery and his honor. The drop ship had re-entered space and slowed down for maintenance

Master Chief turned back to look at his men, who were bruised decisively, there armor torn, helmets cracked, and there faces cover with smudge from the terrain. Sammy had a blood-spraying artery, and had a big plasma hole on his right leg. After looking at that, Master Chief told himself that he didn't want anymore commanding in his life. But he knew that his duty was being part of the SPARTAN PROJECT. The ship returned safely back and the troop was re-assigned to another planet.


End file.
